Heath and Zoey
by StevieRae76
Summary: how Heath Luck and Zoey Montgomery meet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Zoey's POV)

It was a normal Friday at lunch when I was reaching for my milk when I saw his shaggy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. This boy looked at least two years younger than me, _maybe first or second grade_, I thought. We were both grabbing our milks at the same time when our hands just briefly touched and our eyes met. Right when our eyes met he looked away in a way that made me think he was guilty of something I didn't know he did. We took our milks and went our separate ways in the lunchroom. As I was going to sit with my friend Kayla I saw him out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was sitting with Kayla's younger brother, who I knew was in first grade. I sat down and started to eat my lunch when I asked Kayla, "Who is that kid sitting next to your brother?"

"Oh, him? That's Heath Luck. Why do you want to know?" Kayla said in a suspicious tone.

"I was just wondering because I saw him when I was getting my milk and I didn't recognize him."_ And I thought he one of the cutest boys in the world_, I added silently in my head hoping she wasn't seeing through my best poker face.

"Are you sure that's the reason you want to know who he is? You seem guilty of something; you seriously think you can hide something from me? I mean we have been like sisters since the first grade." Kayla said.

_Oh poopie she knows something,_ I thought hoping she really wouldn't use the whole 'sisters since first grade' bit on me. _Now I have to tell her_. This is going to end interesting. "Ok, I know he is two years younger than me and I know you are gonna freak when I tell you, but I think he is actually kinda cute." I told her confidently not caring about what she would think of my having a crush on a first grader.

"Zoey!!!! Seriously you like him? He is the most unattractive boy I have ever laid eyes on in my whole life; you can't be calling for him that is impossible!! You're talking about Heath Luck the kid sitting next to my brother right? Have you lost your mind!?" Kayla said blowing her top.

"Yeah. I think it was how our hands touched reaching for milk, and then our eyes met for a second. Also the way he looked away like he had done something he shouldn't have done in those five seconds." I told her trying to replay the scene perfectly in my mind, as I slumped onto the table in a day dream about how our life would end up in the years to come.

"Zo?? Snap out of it, he was probably just in shock that a girl actually looked at him for the first time. I mean seriously he is at my house all the time with my brother and I always here him saying how no girl ever pays attention to him, like he is invisible." She complained.

"Well, we all have our own opinions on people and that's yours and mine is the fact that he is adorable, I just wanna go and eat him up." I said jokingly just to get her angry (it is a very funny site to see when she is angry!)

"If you like him so much then why don't I go get him for you so you guys can start to get to know each other a little better. Does that sound okay to you?" she asked and I could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Sure that would be great! Why don't you go ahead and do that." I said sarcastically knowing she probably wasn't going to follow through with what she said, because she normally doesn't. To my surprise she got up, walked over to his table, whispered something in his ear, and walked back to the table with him at her tail. _Oh no! What am I going to say to him! I can't just be like 'I think you are really cute, do you want to become friends?' I have to think of something else to say!_ I thought trying to think of what I should say to him first.

"Hi." He said a little shyly as he sat in the open seat next to me.

"Hi?" I said a little nervous not knowing what was going to happen next.

"I think this is the first time we have met. My name is

Heath Luck, what's yours?" Heath asked trying to sound casual, but not succeeding.

"Mines Zoey Montgomery." I said which lead to an awful long awkward silence. (Or at least it felt like an awful long time.)

"So………..um………do you like the milk I hear it is very good here?" He asked giving the effort to start a conversation with me, but wasn't really succeeding with that odd question.

"It's……um……well it's milky so I'd say that it is pretty good how about yours, because I noticed you have one of your own?" I asked awkwardly.

"I think it is the best milk I have ever had in my life." He said as he tried to hold in his laughter which he didn't succeed to do.

I laughed as well, but not at the silly remark he made but at how adorable his laugh is. Right then I looked over at Kayla who had a disgusted look on her face silently saying she couldn't believe me right now. I couldn't blame her, because I couldn't believe myself at the moment either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Kayla's POV)

"Zo! Zo! Zo! ZOEY!" I yelled trying to get her attention. Clearly she was in a day dream, _probably thinking about Heath. She must be crazy. _I thought.

"What? Couldn't you tell I was busy?" she asked with a tone that stated that she was clearly upset with me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over after school today so we could do our homework together." I told her.

"Sure why not I have nothing else to do today." She said changing her tone to delight.

_She obviously doesn't have any idea who else is going to be there this is going to be good._ I silently thought glad that I had a devious mind._ So I will have to tell Michael_, my brother,_ to ask Heath if he wants to come over as well so that they can do their homework together. I mean even though Zoey and I aren't in the same class they must be._ I thought hoping my plan to get them surprised to see one another will work.

After lunch I found Michael in the halls and told him, "Dude, ask Heath if he wants to come over so the two of you can do your homework together. Okay?"

"One, I already did and two, why do you want him to come over anyway you don't like him?" he asked in a suspicious tone obviously showing he knew something.

_Okay, what do I tell him now!! I got it I'll tell him that he will find out when they get home._ I thought quickly. "You will find out when you get home okay. So I will see **both** of you at our house, got it." I said emphasizing the word both.

At the end of the day bell I met Zoey at the playground so that we could walk to my house. She was on her cell phone talking to someone (probably her mom) when I walked up to her. _Gosh she is the only third grader I know who has a cell phone. she must get everything she wants and more. I wish I was her. _I thought while she was finishing her conversation with her mom.

"Okay, yup. Love you too." She said as she closed the phone shut and smiled at me. Showing she was ready to go.

"Mrs. Jackson gave me soooo much spelling homework. We have to copy the words twice, write them I cursive, which I don't even know how to do. And then write each of them in sentences. What did Mrs. Chaise give you for English homework?" She complained, which is what she ALWAYS does, nonstop complaining is what I always hear coming out of her mouth.

"Um……just to write the words into sentences." I said, happy that I didn't get Mrs. Jackson even thought I wanted to be in Zoey's class.

When we got to my house we sat on my couch, put on the TV, and started our homework. We were halfway through with our sentences for spelling when my brother and Heath walked into the living room.

As soon as Zoey and Heath saw each other they both had the same kind of shocked expression on their faces. They looked to be frozen in that position for at least ten seconds, and that's when they both looked at me with an expression on their faces that clearly said they knew I set this up.

(Zoey's POV)

When I saw him walk in it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. We just looked into each other's shocked eyes and held it for only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. He was the first one to look away, he looked kind of embarrassed.

_Kayla definitely has something to do with the both of us being here at the same time. Coincidence, I think not._ I thought knowing I was never going to forgive her for this.

"Hi, again." I said with a little perkiness in my voice.

"Hi, again to you too." He said shyly as he stood there in an awkward position.

"I uh...I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Heath said as he ran out of the room.

(Heath's POV)

As I reached the bathroom I shut the door behind me. "What do I say to her? What do I do? Do I just go and sit next to her and tell her to her face that I think she is really cute and that I want to become friends with her and maybe a little more? Ugh, I need some serious help!" I whispered to myself thinking of what I should do.

When I still had no idea of what to say to her and how to act in front of her I flushed to toilet and washed my hands pretending that I went to the bathroom. I left hoping I would think of something as I walked back to the living room. Thankful for my quick thinking I knew what I was going to say to her.

"Your Zoey Montgomery from lunch, right?" I asked just making sure it was her when I already knew it was her to begin with. I mean come on like I would forget who a cute girl like her was.

"Yeah. And your Heath Luck the one who asked me about the good milk, right?" she asked. I was hoping she would forget about the stupid milk comment I made just to have a conversation with her.

"Yup that's me." I said lamely. _I need to say something funny again or do something funny so that I can hear her sweet laugh again. _I thought to myself.

I wanted to say something to her but I just didn't know what to say so I just stood there staring into her eyes as she did mine.

"Mike, didn't mom tell us that we had to do the dishes?" She asked pulling him out of the room as she whispered something inaudible in his ear.

"I have something to tell you but I don't know how exactly to say it." I said a little nervous.

"Me too she said you first."

"Okay…well…here goes…I like you and think you are cute. I was also wondering if you wanted to become friends?" I said a little hesitant.

"That's what I was going to say to you. Wow. Uh…sure I would love to become friends with you." She told me.

That was exactly what I wanted to hear. It sent a sign of relief through me as we just stared into each other's eyes for the next few seconds that felt like eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Zoey's POV)

It has been six years since Heath and I met. We have had an on and off relationship since I was in the third grade and him the first grade.

We now go to different schools because I'm in the ninth grade (freshman) and he is still a seventh grader at the middle school, so it is a little hard for us to see each other, except on the weekends.

One weekend right after school started we were planning on going on our first date because our parents said we were old enough to date. So we decided to do it sooner rather than later.

"Okay, what do you want to do, it's your choice. Dinner then a movie, or a movie then dinner? Take your pick." Heath asked me trying to make me laugh, because he always tells me that he loves my laugh.

"I have an even better idea. How about we go get dinner, see a movie then go back to my house to watch another movie." I said trying to use my best sexy voice possible.

"Sounds even better than my idea! So where do you want to go to dinner and what movie do you want to see?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Um…well I was thinking about the Notebook or is that too girly for you?" I asked him jokingly.

"No I don't mind what movie we see at the theater as long as I get to choose the movie we watch t your house." Heath said as he winked at me and pulled me into a hug. Gosh, I loved his hugs. Even though he is two years younger than me he still towers over me by at least five inches. Another reason I love his hugs is because he smells so good, too good to describe.

"You still haven't decided where you want to go to dinner." He said pulling away from the hug.

"Why don't we go to Sweet Sicily?" I asked trying to think if a good, reasonable priced restaurant to eat at. "Will you make a deal with me?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, but it depends. Most likely yes, yes I will." Heath told me linking his hand in mine as we sat on the hood of his mom's car.

"Okay, I will pay for dinner and you pay for the movie. Does that sound okay for you?" I asked again trying put on my best sexy face and voice hoping both would have a better affect on him combined.

"Fine, but I get to pay next time we go out to dinner." I could tell he was dead serious about that comment.

Out of nowhere Heath pulled me into his arms and we fell back onto the hood of the car. We just laid there and looked up at the sky reminiscing in the moment. _I never want this moment to pass._ I thought to myself as I pulled myself closer to him.

He put his other arm around me and just sat there and I stared up at him as he stared up at the sky.

Heath startled me as he sat up pulling me with him. I guess the nice moment was over. "Okay, I think it's time to go." He said attempting to stand up, but I wouldn't let him.

"Fine go get your mom to drive us." I said finally realizing the fact that I was actually hungry.

A he walked back into the house I watched him wishing he was my age or I was his so people wouldn't think it is weird for a freshman to be dating a middle schooler, even though I don't care what people think about me and even us.

He came out of his house with his mother at his tail. I got into the back seat as he got into the front next to his mom.

When we got to Sweet Sicily the hostess gave us a booth isolated from the rest of the dining room in the back.

We sat down and the hostess left. Heath reached across the table, grabbed my hands, put them up to his lips and kissed them. "You know I care about you, right?" he asked, but I could tell be his tone that he was serious and that question was meant to be a statement.

"Yeah, I know. And you should know that I feel the same way about you." I said as sincere and I could. I refused to tell him that I loved him because then it would feel too formal for me, like this relationship was moving too fast. And I just wasn't ready for that yet.

After dinner we walked across town, hand in hand, to the movie theater. We were able to see the Notebook, which was a very good movie. During the sad parts I cuddled up close to Heath so that he wouldn't look over and see me crying.

"Well that was a…uh…good movie. I guess." Heath said as we walked out of the theater hand in hand.

I sniffled and said, "I thought it was really good."

He looked down at me and smiled. Obviously at my puffy, red eyes from crying. "Off to your house to watch that movie of my choice now?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked outside into the night.

"Sure, and movie do you have in mind, might I ask?" I questioned him, a little nervous about what he had in store for the rest of the night.

"I honestly don't know. I say we go to the video store so I can pick out a...oh, I don't know, maybe a scary movie of some sort." Heath said with a little hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say." I said sarcastically.

We got to the video store and he just so happened to pick out the Unborn. _Great!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

When we walked up to my porch, Heath bent down and kissed my forehead and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary things. Does that sound okay to you?"

"That sounds perfect to me." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him, my head nestled in his chest.

We watched the Unborn in my living room in the dark. Okay, Heath was right, I did need protecting. Especially from those deformed people and that Jumby character.

After the movie Heath called his mom to come pick him up because of him eleven o'clock curfew.

When his mom arrived we stood before the closed door and he pulled me into him. A second passed and he reached down to my chin, lifted to slightly and kissed me.

The kiss was like heaven! It was like we were meant for each other, like soul mates. The way our lips molded together as one caused me to melt into him.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and kissed my forehead. "I love you, forever and always Zoey." Heath whispered against my forehead.

"I love you too, always and forever Heath." I told him confidently.

Even though I wasn't ready just yet to tell Heath I loved him, it seemed like to right time. I said it with no regrets and meant what I said one hundred percent.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later when I was a junior and Heath a freshman something happened out of the ordinary happened.

As I walked home from what seemed like a normal day from school. I soon felt a cold chill down my spine as I walked past a forest where nothing lay. Then out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder turning my around, I tried to scream but was silenced quickly.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." The stranger placed his forefinger to my forehead. Then a white light flashed in front of my eyes as I fell to the forest floor gasping in pain.

After a few minutes I forgot where I was going, so I just booked it to heath's house to cry and to have him help me with hat I have to do.

"Zo! What happened? Are you okay?" Heath asked as I walked up to his door gasping in pain, crying and gripping my forehead. _He must have seen me walking through his yard and came to the door._ I thought, even though it was hard to think in this much pain.

"I…don't…know…I…think …I…got…marked." I said in between gasps of pain as I uncovered my mark to show Heath.

As he saw it he grabbed me and pulled me into him. We just stood there for a few minutes as I got myself together and stopped crying.

"We will figure a way out of this." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

A few seconds later the sharp shooting pain came back. I closed my eyes and pulled away from Heath. The next thing I knew, my head had hit something hard.

"Hello, Zoey Montgomery." The woman said to me with an evil looking smile on her face.

"Wh-where's H-Heath?" I asked stuttering each word.

"Zo, babe, I'm right here." Heath said grabbing me hand and holding it to his heart.

"He refused to leave until he was able to talk to you when you woke up." The woman told me.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman, confused about whom she was, let alone where I was.

"Oh my, I forgot to properly introduce myself, please forgive me. My name is Neferet and I am the high priestess here at the House of Night." She told me.

"Why am I here again?" I asked, forgetting completely what had happened in the half an hour.

"Why my dear, you are here because you are now a fledgling because you have just gotten marked by one of our trackers." Neferet told me matter-of-factly.

"So…when do I get to go home?" I asked with a hint of excitement as I glanced over at Heath who isolated himself in the corner of the room looking intimidated by the woman next to me.

_Why is Heath so intimidated by her? He is always so confident of himself._ I thought silently only to look up at Neferet staring at me with a look on her face that said she was confused about something.

"I don't think you understand. You can't go home. Once you are marked you are required to live at this school until you either make it through the change into a vampyre or reject the change and die." She told me starting to get a little frustrated with all my questions.

I could tell that I was staring at her with wide, shocked eyes because she just smiled and told me that everything would be okay and that most everybody makes it through the change.

"Now, you will need a mentor, who is the teacher you can go to with anything." She said.

"Who will be my mentor?" I asked, scared it would be a mean teacher.

"Your mentor will be Lenobia, the equestrian studies teacher." She told me with a joyful tone.

"Okay." I told her, trying to reassure myself that everything will end up being okay in the end.

"Well," Neferet said as she was turning toward Heath. "She has to go off to class now." She told him while she handed me my schedule.

I took the schedule from Neferet. Then I turned toward Heath with my eyes already starting to water saying, "I guess this is good-bye then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He told me as he was pulling me into him and wiping my eyes with his thumb. Clearly my tears had spilled over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks.

He kissed my forehead and mumbled a soft I love you and pulled me closer to him and hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, forever and always." I told him with a whispered voice.

"Always and forever." Heath said as he bent down to kiss me.

This kiss was like heaven! It was only our second kiss, and I was hoping that it would not be our last. Heath was the first one to break away. He squeezed me quickly and walked away, out of the room, and maybe my life.

As I watched him walk away from me, lead by Neferet I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I saw or talked to him. Another hope of mine was that that wouldn't be our last good-bye. I just stood there, staring at the place where he had just been. I let the tears spill over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks not caring if people saw me at this horrible time.

After my eyes dried, I picked up my schedule and walked off to my next class. As I walked, I thought to myself, well, rather promised that I would call Heath tonight so I can hear is voice and hopefully see his handsome face again sometime soon.


End file.
